Deception
by PJ in NH
Summary: Tom is abducted and forced to become part of a corrupt government's plan to control is populace. 2nd in the "I Love You So" series.


DECEPTION  
  
Story takes place approximately five years after Voyager's entry  
into the Delta Quadrant and assumes that P&T have been engaged  
for a few months.   
  
Summary: Tom is abducted and forced to become part of a corrupt  
government's plan to control is populace.   
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. I've only  
borrowed the characters to satisfy my own creative urges.  
Archiving is okay, just e-mail me. Please keep disclaimer and my  
name attached.   
  
  
DECEPTION, rated PG-13, 3/98  
by PJ in NH   
E-mail at kelhapam@lr.net  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Prytolus  
  
"...and so we knew there had to be someway to get Professor  
Mofek's  
face to crack. I mean, Tuvok's animated compared to Mofek. This  
Vulcan didn't even raise an eyebrow and every lecture was  
delivered  
strictly monotone, and I don't need to tell you that temporal  
mechanics is boring enough to begin with. Vulcan or no Vulcan,  
we  
had determined that before the end of the semester we would get  
him  
to show some kind of emotion."  
  
"You not talking about Morose Mofek?" said Harry in disbelief as  
he  
approached the table and sat down.  
  
"The very same," confirmed Tom.  
  
"So what did you do?" asked B'Elanna.  
  
"Well I don't know if I should tell you," baited the pilot as he  
reached over to touch her left ear lobe. "After all this  
material  
is really not suitable for a lady's delicate ears."  
  
"Since when am I a lady," she growled.  
  
"I've always thought of you as a lady my dear." he said smoothly.   
"But, you can't say I didn't warn you...Seven, I'm sorry, you'll  
have to forgive me they're forcing me."  
  
"Come on Tom out with it, don't keep us waiting," pleaded Kim.   
"What did you do?"  
  
"All right, but if you ever try this on Tuvok, I'll disavow any  
knowledge of the event."  
  
"Tom commence your story," order Seven in a strong voice. Even  
the  
ex-Borg had been captivated by the introduction.  
  
"I'm getting to it Seven, just wanted to create the mood," he  
said  
a conceited smile on his face. "It was a dark and stormy  
night--no  
wait a minute, that's another story." He cleared his voice and  
began again obviously relishing the anticipation. "It  
started..."  
  
"Senior officers report to the ready room."  
  
"Aargh!" they collectively groaned as they all marched out of the  
Mess Hall.  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
As her senior staff reluctantly filed into the Captain's ready  
room, the Janeway was already seated at the head of the table.   
"I  
hope I wasn't interrupting something?" she asked as she looked at  
all the sad faces save for her pilot.   
  
"Nothing that we can't continue at another time," chimed in Tom  
gracing her with his trademark grin.  
  
"Good, well it's time to get down to business," she stated as she  
got up out of her chair to start her customary pacing around the  
table. "We have just come across a message beacon inviting us to  
come and partake of a neighboring planet's hospitality. The  
planet  
is called Prytolus. Hopefully, we can use this opportunity to at  
least replenish our food stores and purchase other necessary  
supplies and, maybe, if things work out, we can even arrange for  
a  
short shore leave." Looking around the room, she noticed that she  
had everyone's undivided attention. "We have been instructed to  
contact the officials when we achieve orbit to make the necessary  
arrangements. Any questions? Then everyone please return to  
your  
stations."  
  
  
A couple of hours later Prytolus appeared on the view screen, it  
was a planet very similar to Earth with an abundance of water and  
varied land surfaces. It looked very inviting, very reminiscent  
of  
home.   
  
"Mr. Paris when should we arrive?"  
  
"At our present speed, about fifty minutes, Captain."  
  
  
Fifty minutes later, they achieved orbit around Prytolus.   
  
"Mr. Kim, please contact the officials using the communication  
band  
width identified by the beacon," instructed Janeway.  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain. Ready to transmit."  
  
"Officials of Prytolus, this is Captain Katherine Janeway of the  
U.S.S. Federation Starship Voyager, please respond."  
  
"At your service Captain Janeway, I see that you found our  
beacon.   
Allow me to introduce myself, I am Representative Ryola to the  
First Prime Minister of Prytolus. Welcome." The figure that  
appeared on the view screen resembled a human except for the fact  
that there were numerous blue splotches or spots all over his  
forehead.   
  
The Captain smiled. "Yes, we were hoping to avail ourselves of  
your  
hospitality. We are in need of restocking our food stores. Do  
you  
think you could help us?"  
  
"Certainly, but first we would like to invite you and a few  
members  
of your crew of your choosing to meet with us at the First Prime  
Minister's residence here in the capital to attend a reception in  
your honor at sundown tomorrow," he explained.  
  
"We would be honored."  
  
"Before you beam down, security dictates that you provide us with  
some routine information regarding the members of your crew that  
will be attending the reception, like name, visual I.D., rank,  
etc.   
  
"Very well, we will send that information down first thing  
tomorrow  
morning." she replied with a smile. "I look forward to the  
reception, Voyager out."   
  
Janeway turned to her crew. "Commander, Ms. Torres, Mr. Paris,  
and  
Mr. Tuvok please plan to attend the reception, dress uniforms."   
  
"Yes, Captain," they replied in unison.  
  
  
The rest of the day passed by rather quickly as many of the crew  
were called upon to assemble lists and to provide space in the  
ship's cargo bays for the anticipated acquisitions.   
  
That evening a very tired pilot and engineer prepared for bed,  
using B'Elanna's quarters for the night. "You know, eventually,  
we  
are going to have to decide which cabin to use," complained Tom,  
obviously it was a familiar argument.  
  
"Tom, we've talked about this before, but I am just too tired to  
talk about it tonight."  
  
"That's fine, just promise me you'll think about it Bea, it won't  
be long before we'll be husband and wife and it doesn't look good  
for married couples to be living apart," he said with a smile and  
he tweaked her pert nose. "Okay?"  
  
"I promise, I'll think about it. I'll let you know before we  
leave  
Prytolus."  
  
"Okay. Now let's turn in love of my life, I'm exhausted."  
  
They cuddled against each other as was their custom, anything  
more  
than that would have to wait for the morning, and before long  
they  
were both sound asleep.   
  
During the night, B'Elanna received an emergency message from the  
Delta Shift. They had experienced a critical problem when they  
had  
tested the transporter pad and needed both B'Elanna and Carey to  
help make corrections so the transporters would be ready for  
their  
important tasks scheduled for the next couple of days.   
  
It was a couple of hours before she was able to return to her  
quarters. When she entered her cabin she didn't even call for  
illumination, not wanting to wake Tom. As she quietly took off  
her  
uniform she heard muffled noises from the sleeping area. Nearing  
the bed, she could see that the pilot was having another  
nightmare.   
They had been less frequent lately, coinciding with their new  
sleeping arrangement, but when he did experience one it was just  
a  
troubling as then ones he had had in the past.  
  
"No stay away," he mumbled. "I don't want...it hurts..."  
  
B'Elanna crawled in beside him and hugged his shaking body to  
hers.   
"Ssssh, Tom, it's alright I'm here."  
  
"Not again...leave me alone..."  
  
Wouldn't those memories from the Rehab Colony ever leave him  
alone? She shook him gently. "Tom, wake up you're on Voyager,  
you're  
safe."  
  
The blue, troubled eyes opened. Realizing that he had had a  
nightmare his arms sought out his love and he nestled his cheek  
against hers. "B'Elanna, I don't know what I'd do without you,  
all  
you have to do is touch me, talk to me, and everything is right  
again. I love you so much."  
  
"Then hold on to me," she offered as she kissed him tenderly on  
the  
lips and turned in his arms so he could spoon his body against  
hers. "Just hold me and try to go back to sleep, tomorrow's a  
busy  
day." It took a while, but eventually his breathing evened out  
and  
his arms relaxed and she knew and he had finally achieved a  
restful  
sleep. She followed his example and soon she was back to sleep  
herself.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Misconception  
  
The requested information was transmitted to the surface for  
Representative Ryola's perusal. There was one piece of  
information  
sent that intrigued him and he went to share this with the Prime  
Minister. The day had all of a sudden had gotten very  
interesting.  
  
  
"You'll double check the invitees to this 'reception,' ordered  
the  
Prime Minister, as he reviewed the information he had been  
presented "Cross any names off the list who are not familiar with  
the situation."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
The four crewmembers and their Captain assembled in the  
transporter  
room at 1800 hours, all looking slightly uncomfortable in the  
seldom warn dress uniforms. Paris tugged on his collar  
demonstrating obvious discomfort as the edge of the collar  
happened  
to coincide with the love bite B'Elanna had bestowed on him that  
morning. I should have found the time to go that Sickbay to get  
it  
taken care.   
  
"Nervous, Tom," as B'Elanna.  
  
"No but why do these affairs always have to be formal? he  
complained. "Can't they ever arrange for an informal reception?   
Like a picnic?"  
  
Chakotay slapped the pilot on the back. "I'm sure the Captain  
requested a dress uniforms just to annoy you Tom."  
  
"I figured it was either that or maybe you talked here into it,"  
he  
grumbled.  
  
The rest of the group chuckled, except for Tuvok, and proceeded  
to  
the transporter pads.   
  
"Well is everyone ready? Good. Mr. Wilson please beam us down to  
the appropriate coordinates," requested the Captain.  
  
Within moments the beam shimmered around all the five and they  
were  
transported to the reception area at the First Prime Minister's  
Palace. The reception area was a large white room accented by  
blue  
trim with high ceilings and oval-shaped windows, brightly  
illuminated by hidden light sources and decorated with numerous  
plants and paintings. Several Prytolians, came over to the  
Voyager  
crew to greet them.   
  
"Ahh, Captain Janeway I believe," said the familiar voice from  
the  
previous transmission. "Let me introduce you our First Prime  
Minister, Curielan.  
  
The Captain approached the Prime Minister. "Minister Curielan,  
its  
an honor to make your acquaintance, I hope we can do business  
together."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, but please call me Curielan," he  
offered,  
"and I'm sure we can come to a suitable arrangement regarding  
your  
food requirements." Though he was talking to the Captain, his  
gaze  
kept traveling to the pilot that was standing behind her.   
  
Behind the Minister, Representative Ryola and a colleague were  
conferring amongst themselves in obvious interest, and every time  
they looked up their eyes fell on Paris as well.  
  
"Let me introduce you to some of my crewmembers," the captain  
offered. "Curielan, this is Commander Chakotay my first  
officer."   
The Indian shook hands with the Minister and then Janeway turned  
to  
Tuvok. "And this is Lt. Commander Tuvok, our Chief of Security."   
The Vulcan also greeted the minister. "This is our Chief of  
Engineering, Lt. B'Elanna Torres, and our Chief Pilot, Lt. Tom  
Paris." Curielan shook hands with B'Elanna as well as Tom, but  
lingered as he shook the pilot's hand blatantly observing his  
facial features, which caused Paris to blush."  
  
"You are not all of the same race," stated Curielan.  
  
"No, Mr. Tuvok is Vulcan, Ms. Torres is half-human/half-Klingon,  
and Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris, and myself are humans." she  
explained.  
  
"Interesting, now I have to make a formal announcement, it's one  
of  
the things that I'm expected to do." he said to her in a low  
voice.  
  
The captain lightly laughed at the joke.  
  
"Visitors from Voyager," he addressed his guests, "on behalf of  
the  
Prytolian government I welcome you to our fair planet. I hope  
that  
you will enjoy your brief stay. Please help yourself to the  
refreshments."  
  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
"Bea this could be worse," he said later as he removed two  
glasses  
of Prytolian wine from a tray held by an attendant. The food's  
good, the wine is" as he took a sip from the glass "ah. . .  
acceptable, and the atmosphere is . . . well it isn't Voyager."  
  
"I have to agree the food isn't bad, it certainly beats some of  
Neelix's concoctions."  
  
"It wouldn't take much to accomplish that," he laughed as he  
looked  
around . "You know, Bea, call me paranoid but I keep having this  
feeling that I'm being watched."  
  
"Okay, you're paranoid."  
  
"No really, I'm serious, I haven't felt this way since, well...  
since the Admiral used to drag me along to some of his Starfleet  
parties. I was the only child there so everyone kept their eye  
on  
me. I guess they were afraid I'd run off with the family  
silver."  
  
"I'm sure it's just your imagination Tom, maybe the Pytolians  
aren't used to seeing someone as tall and handsome as you are?"  
she  
teased.  
  
"You know, you're probably right, I am one unique specimen." he  
joked  
as puffed out his chest in a proud pose. They then proceeded to  
circulate around the room, pausing every so often to answer and  
ask  
questions.   
  
Representative Ryola approached the two lieutenants, carrying two  
full glasses of Prytolian wine, he offered one to each of them.   
"It appears that you need a refill. Lt. Torres and Lt. Paris  
isn't  
it?" The two lieutenants nodded and accepted the refreshments.   
"Perhaps I could interest you in a tour of our Hall of  
Appreciation? I think you might be interested in some  
Prytolian's  
finest works of art."  
  
"We'd be delighted." responded the pilot graciously for the both  
of  
them.  
  
"Then please follow me, its right through these doors."  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
"...and if you look over here you'll see a painting by one of our  
finest artists of our great victory on the Tyleen Ocean." Their  
eyes focused on a large painting obviously depicting an important  
maritime conflict that contained many vessels and a generous  
display of fire power.  
  
Representative Ryola please report to the atrium. came the  
message over the intercom system.  
  
"I'm sorry, duty calls, you'll have to excuse me. Please  
continue  
the tour, if either of you needs to use the 'comfort area' it's  
at  
the end of the far hall."  
  
B'Elanna shook his hand. "I'm sure we will be fine, thank you  
for  
taking the trouble to show us your lovely art collection." Tom  
nodded in agreement.  
  
The engineer and pilot resumed their tour. B'Elanna finished her  
beverage but noticed that Tom had only drunk about half of his  
glass. "What's the matter," she said pointing to the glass "the  
wine's not up to your standards?"   
  
"Well, I didn't want to say anything to our host, but I think it  
tastes sour," holding the glass up to the light to inspect the  
contents. "Perhaps my glass was poured from a different bottle  
than  
yours."   
  
"You know," she said worriedly as she reached up to touch his  
cheek  
and sweaty forehead, "you look even more pale that usual and  
you're  
running a fever, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"To be honest, Bea, I've felt better, in fact I'm feeling a bit  
nauseous. Maybe I'll check out that 'comfort area'." He handed  
her his half-filled glass and headed down the hall that Ryola  
pointed out earlier.  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Seclusion  
  
A half an hour had passed and B'Elanna was still waiting for Tom  
to  
return. She had walked around the room twice and looked at all  
of  
the paintings and sculptures again and had returned to the space  
she had occupied when he first left the room. Just as she was  
about to go and investigate, a sound from behind her startled  
her.   
She immediately turned around only to bump into Chakotay and  
spilled the remaining contents of Tom's glass down the front of  
her  
uniform.   
  
"Sorry B'Elanna, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"That's okay," she said distractedly as she tried to brush away  
the  
wetness.  
  
"Where's Tom?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling well and went to use the rest room, but that  
was  
about a half an hour ago. To tell you the truth, I'm starting to  
get worried. Would you mind coming with me to check it out, I'd  
hate to walk in on anybody besides Tom?"  
  
"Sure, just point me in the right direction."  
  
She lead him over to the hallway and accompanied him down the  
corridor until they came to the end. "You go on in, I'll just  
wait  
out here."  
  
The Commander entered the room and after a brief inspection,  
quickly rejoined B'Elanna in the Hall. "He's not in there  
B'Elanna, maybe he took a wrong turn on his way back to join  
you?"  
  
The half-Klingon activated her commbadge in response. "Torres to  
Paris."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Chakotay to Paris."  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"Chakotay to Voyager."  
  
"Kim here, Commander."  
  
"Mr. Kim did Lt. Paris return to the ship?"  
  
"No one has returned sir."  
  
"It appears that our pilot is missing, maybe he's getting cold  
feet  
about the wedding already," he said with a grin for B'Elanna's  
benefit. "Please institute a scan of the immediate area."  
  
"Aye, aye sir, I'll get right back to you."  
  
"Very good Harry. B'Elanna let's go back and inform the  
Captain."  
  
  
Chakotay guided B'Elanna out of the Hall of Appreciation back to  
the reception area. It took a little while but they finally  
found  
the Captain talking with Curielan on the other side of the room.   
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes, what is it Commander?"  
  
"I thought that you should know that Mr. Paris is missing and is  
not answering his commbadge."  
  
"Did he return to Voyager?"  
  
"No, I've already checked on that."  
  
"Kim to Commander Chakotay."  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Kim."  
  
"I've had located Tom's commbadge, it appears to be about a half  
a  
kilometer to the west of your present location."  
  
"Very good Mr. Kim, we'll check it out."  
  
"You might need some assistance, I'll send Representative Ryola  
with you," offered Curielan.  
  
  
After about forty minutes, Chakotay and Representative Ryola made  
the gruesome discovery. Underneath a grove of trees they found  
what  
was left of the pilot's torn and bloody dress uniform. Ryola  
explained to the Commander that by the looks of what remained, it  
was quite apparent that a pack of kyenkas, Prytolian wolves, had  
attacked and killed the lieutenant. The Indian reached up and  
reluctantly activated his commbadge. "Captain, it looks like we  
found something, I'm over by the tall group of trees not far from  
the fountain." This was going to be very difficult.  
  
Hoping to protect B'Elanna, Chakotay quickly left the area in an  
effort to prevent her from seeing her fianc 's remains, what  
there  
was of them.   
  
The engineer and captain approached. Chakotay grabbed B'Elanna  
by  
her upper arms. How can I say these words to her? How can I  
tell  
her that her fiance has been killed?   
  
Noticing the look on the commander's face which said it all,  
B'Elanna shook her head in disbelief. "Noooo! Noooo!"   
  
He was unable to stop her as she broke free of him and ran past  
him  
into the grove of trees. Seeing the bloody uniform on the  
ground,  
she crumbled to the ground and clutched the torn clothing to her  
chest and emitted a pitiful wail.   
  
Janeway started to walk past Chakotay to go to B'Elanna's aid but  
was stopped by her First Officer. "Let her be Katherine," his  
voice  
thick with emotion. "She needs to be alone right now, Klingons  
prefer to grieve in isolation. If we go in, we'll only embarrass  
her."  
  
"So he's gone?" she questioned looking at the man in front of  
her,  
she couldn't bring herself to say 'dead.'   
  
"I don't see how he could have survived, his uniform, what's left  
of it is torn and bloody, he lost a great deal of blood.   
According  
to Ryola, an animal called a kyenka, it apparently resembles some  
type of wolf," he explained "attacked and killed him. I'm afraid  
we will never see Tom again."  
  
"My heart just breaks for her," the captain said softly, "they  
had  
so much to look forward to and now it's all gone. They had  
finally  
found their happiness."  
  
She collapsed into his waiting arms and cried. After a while,  
she  
lifted her tear-stained face up to him. "I'm sorry, this is not  
very becoming for a Starfleet captain."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. We'll all miss him," he choked and  
cradled her in his strong arms. In the background, they could  
still hear B'Elanna's cries.  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
Oh gods, if he could just get to the rest room before he lost it  
in  
the hallway. It was bad enough to be sick, but when you were  
trying to make a good impression, it was worse.   
  
He finally found the comfort area as promised at the end of the  
hall and gratefully pushed open the door and stumbled inside.   
When  
the lights didn't automatically turn on, he searched the wall  
near  
the door for an activation switch, but before he could locate it,  
his arms were grabbed from behind, a hand was clasped over his  
mouth. He could feel someone administering a syringe into the  
side  
of his neck. Before the drug took affect and he lost  
consciousness, he could feel his uniform being brutally torn from  
his body and what felt like needles being inserted in both arms.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Re-education  
  
He awoke to darkness, something was covering his eyes and he was  
being restrained. He tried to speak, but all he could do was  
moan  
as his mouth was taped shut. As he became more aware of the  
circumstances, he could feel a pair hands repeatedly touching his  
forehead.  
  
"There, about done and just in time it seems, he's waking up.   
He's  
still a very pale, we may have taken too much blood from him, but  
I confident he'll recover. It's time for the next phase of the  
plan, take him into the next room, I'll inform Doctor Warlek that  
he's ready," he ordered the assistant.   
  
The pilot uselessly struggled on the bed as the assistant did as  
bade and moved him into another room. What is going on? Where  
am  
I? What are they doing to me? After few minutes the movement  
stopped, apparently they had reached their destination.  
  
"Ah, I see you have brought our visitor," the new voice said as  
he  
nodded to the assistant to leave. "My name is Doctor Warlek.   
With  
a flourish he brutally ripped off the tape that covered the  
pilot's  
mouth and eyes.  
  
"Aargh!"  
  
"Let me welcome you to my humble laboratory, Mr. Paris, it's time  
for your re-education."  
  
Squinting his eyes against the glare of the harsh light, the  
tired  
pilot attempted to clear his dry throat. "What are you talking  
about? Where are my crewmates? Why am I here?" He looked down  
at  
the restraints and noticed that they had dressed him in a grey  
jumpsuit, reminiscent of similar clothes he had worn at the Rehab  
Colony. "Where is my uniform?"  
  
"You're here to perform an important service for the people of  
Prytolus, you should be honored," he explained as he approached  
within a hand's breadth of the patient's face, "and your  
crewmates  
are long gone, they think your dead." Tom looked back at Warlek,  
a look that conveyed his disbelief.  
  
"No? You don't believe me? Maybe you'll believe this." With a  
push of a button, a screen descended from the ceiling and a vid  
tape began to play. Tom could hear and see everything that had  
happened yesterday in the grove of trees, Chakotay and  
Representative Ryola finding the remains, B'Elanna sobbing and  
clutching his bloody uniform, Chakotay holding Janeway while she  
cried--everything. These Pytolians had done their job well, it  
certainly looked like B'Elanna and his friends thought he was  
dead.  
  
Seeing B'Elanna so distraught tore at his heart, how dare they  
make  
the woman he loved so heartbroken. "You bastards!" he screamed  
as  
he struggled against the restraints, but his words meant nothing  
to  
the doctor.  
  
"Before you're done human you're not even going to remember your  
friends, you'll be firmly convinced that you are a Prytolian of  
the  
worker caste." he spoke with confidence.  
  
"I think you might be underestimating this guinea pig," spat  
Paris.  
  
"We'll see, or maybe you should see?" The interrogator turned to  
the table behind him and grabbed a mirror and shoved it in front  
of  
his patient's face.  
  
The reflection that greeted the pilot was not what he expected.   
His forehead was covered with green splotches, not as many or the  
same color as the Pytolians he had already seen, but obviously  
they  
wanted him to look like one of them. The pilot's eyes narrowed  
in  
suspicion. "What are you planning?"  
  
The overconfident Doctor silently turned back to the screen and  
pushed another button on the console and another series of images  
appeared. This vid had been shot from a distance, Tom could see  
many Prytolians gathered attending a meeting of some sort. Most  
of  
the people he saw were ill-dressed and had green spots on their  
foreheads, but there were also some in attendance with blue and  
red  
spots. In the background, he could see the person that was  
addressing the crowd with a raised fist in the air. He was  
speaking to the assembled crowd extolling them with passion to  
continue their fight in the name of freedom and equality for all  
sectors of the population, ruling caste, religious caste, and  
particularly the worker caste. The crowd shouted in unison  
repeating the same words over and over "Madeel! Madeel! Freedom  
for  
the Workers, Equality for Prytolus!"   
  
As the picture ultimately zoomed in and focused solely on the  
leader, Paris could see that it was the same image that he had  
just  
seen in the mirror. He was shocked, his mouth agape and looked  
at  
the smiling, conceited face of the doctor and then back to the  
screen. The next image to be seen was taken in a room very much  
like the one he was in, they were cruelly interrogating the man,  
asking him over and over again to denounce his cause. Every  
question was responded to in the same manner, total silence. The  
final set of images showed his 'twin' painfully dying as he no  
longer could withstand the torture he had been forced to endure.   
Then the screen went black. Paris had watched this all in a  
similar silence and when it was over he looked up with a  
questioning look at the doctor.  
  
"You still don't get it you simple human? Do I have to spell it  
out for you?" Warlek said condescendingly. "You're going to  
become  
Madeel, you're going to speak to the people of Prytolus, and in  
particular the worker caste, and tell them that you were wrong  
and  
denounce the rebellion and claim that the religious caste and  
especially the elite caste deserve all the power that they have  
achieved and earned over the years. You're going to tell them  
that  
the worker caste should humble themselves again and be proud to  
serve the more enlightened Pytolians."  
  
"You're insane! I won't do it! You can't make me! Besides Madeel  
is  
dead, it won't work."  
  
"Only a few people know that Madeel is dead and believe me by the  
time we're done, even you are going to believe that you are this  
Madeel." Warlek picked up a large syringe and completely  
injected  
the substance it contained in into Paris' arm. "Trust me, you'll  
believe, this wonderful drug will work its miracle, you'll see."  
  
It wasn't long before the room began to spin and swirl and Paris  
started to feel the effects of the drug the Doctor had injected  
into his system. Warlek proceeded to secure conditioning straps  
to  
Paris' wrists and ankles and then he left the room.   
  
He returned a short while later with an assistant, checked on his  
reluctant patient again and determined that it was time to begin  
and picked up an activation device, a small black box with a red  
button in the center. Clasping his hands around his back he  
walked  
over the Paris.  
  
"It's time for your re-education," he announced calmly "I should  
warn you, this is all up to you. You can make it easy or  
difficult  
and believe me," he threatened "I can make it very difficult."   
Warlek sat down and made himself comfortable. "Let's begin.   
What's your name?"  
  
"Lieutenant Tom Paris of the Star. . ." Warlek pushed the red  
button  
and an electrical charge surged through the pilot's body causing  
him to scream in agony and gasp for breath.   
  
"Wrong answer," he said calmly, your name is Madeel. Shall we  
try  
again? What is your name?"  
  
Paris repeated his original answer and again received the same  
response and electrical jolt. This continued several more times,  
occasionally the jolts in combination with his dizziness resulted  
in the pilot retching painfully until after a while there was  
nothing left to vomit. Each time he spoke, his voice sounded  
weaker and more unsure, until late in the afternoon he ultimately  
lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
The doctor turned to his assistant. "This is enough for today, I  
am surprised though, this human's more resistant than I thought.   
We'll continue tomorrow. Remember, he is to receive no water or  
food until he cooperates."   
  
Tom awoke a while later in a dark cell, having apparently been  
deposited there sometime after he had passed out. It was all he  
could do to pull himself up off the cold floor and onto the small  
cot that occupied the cell. Whatever was in that drug, he mused,  
certainly packed a punch. His vision was still wavering and the  
exertion that he expended to get on the cot caused him to become  
nauseous again. He attempted to ward off the inevitable by  
taking  
a series of deep breaths, but in the end he doubled over and  
started dry heaving again. Someone help me, please..   
Eventually, tired and sore, he just closed his eyes and was  
thankful when he finally fell to sleep.   
  
He was still asleep the next morning when he was dragged from the  
cot back to the interrogation room and again was strapped to the  
bed. A short while later, the door to the room loudly slammed  
open  
which made him jerk against the restraints. The doctor entered  
carrying a tall glass of water, his assistant was close behind  
him.   
"Good morning, are you ready for your second session?" He was  
greeted with silence. "Let's begin." Warlek brought out the  
syringe again and again injected the contents into the pilot's  
arm  
and waited patiently for the drug to take effect. He then  
motioned  
for his assistant to hand him the activation device, and he asked  
the pilot again. "Who are you, what his your name?"  
  
"Lieutenant Tom . . AARGH!"   
  
"You'd think you would learn. I told you, your name is Madeel.   
Didn't yesterday mean anything?"  
  
The question was only answered by a look of defiance on Tom's  
face.  
  
Warlek picked up the glass of water and walked over to his victim  
and took a long drink and licked his lips relishing his  
refreshment. "I would imagine that you must be thirsty? I know  
that most patients that receive the injections become very dry,  
it's one of the side effects, along with the nausea--rather an  
odd  
combination. Are you sure you don't want some?" and he took  
another slurp from the glass.   
  
He was right, he was dizzy, nauseous, but very thirsty, his mouth  
tasted like dust, he could barely swallow, but he vowed that he  
wouldn't give in. The pilot tried to spit at Warlek, but because  
his mouth was so dry nothing came out.   
  
"I know you want some water and you can have some, but not now,  
not  
until you cooperate."  
  
"Let's try again. What's your name..."  
  
The lesson continued for most of the second day with the same  
results. Finally the pilot, as had happened the previous day,  
eventually passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"Tomorrow Doctor?" queried the assistant.  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm sure the results will be better tomorrow. All we  
need is for him to admit that he is Madeel once, for him to want  
the water badly enough, and the rest of his defenses will all  
come  
down."  
  
Again Paris was thrown in the cell, but this time he did not wake  
as he had the previous night. He was still on the cold floor  
when  
the guards came to wake him to move him back to the interrogation  
room the next morning.  
  
The third day started out much like the other two, only this time  
the doctor injected an even larger dose of the drug into his  
patient. And again the doctor brought in a large glass of water  
in  
which to tempt him. By mid-afternoon, the scale started to tip  
in  
the Warlek's favor.   
  
The doctor paced back and forth, obviously getting more annoyed.   
"I know you're thirsty, you want the water. If you cooperate you  
can  
have the whole glass, I can even give you something for the  
nausea.  
So again I ask you, WHAT--IS--YOUR--NAME!?" he asked for the  
eighteenth time that day.  
  
There was no response, but Tom's eyes never left the glass of  
water  
sitting next to him on the table, it was the only thing he could  
see, the rest of his world spun all around him, pitching first  
one  
way and then the other--and he was so thirsty. He wanted the  
water, he needed the water, he wanted to feel the cool wetness of  
it flow down his dry arid throat.  
  
Warlek moved closer to the dazed pilot sensing victory. "I said,  
WHAT--IS--YOUR--NAME!?"  
  
"Um, um . . . ah . . . ," he murmured almost inaudibly, his lips  
cracked and the tongue swollen, he looked at the doctor, then  
back  
to the water, "It's . . . it's . . .Madeel."  
  
"I don't think I heard you, what did you say?" he teased and he  
lightly pushed the button which gave the pilot a minor, but in  
his  
condition, painful jolt.  
  
"It's Madeel." he responded a little bit stronger through a fog-  
filled daze, his world tilted on a shaky axis.   
  
"Very good Madeel" and he reached over and brought the glass to  
the  
pilot's lips and let him drink.  
  
Madeel/Tom drank the entire contents of the glass, though in his  
haste to drink a lot spilled down his chin, but it tasted so  
good,  
so good.  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Re-examination  
  
Captain's log  
  
It has been three days since Voyager left orbit around Prytolus.   
Since our departure, Voyager has been cloaked in a cloud of  
gloom.   
B'Elanna and Harry are so depressed I doubt if either is eating  
or  
sleeping. B'Elanna is obviously blaming herself for what  
happened  
to Tom. I must send them down to the doctor to see if he can  
help  
them before they become seriously ill.   
  
Life on Voyager is no longer the same. How can one person's  
absence affect the quality of life on this ship so much. I don't  
know, but it has. I no longer hear any laughter from the crew.   
  
Tom's one-liners and gentle, and not-so-gentle, ribbing of the  
First Officer and Chief of Security are going to be missed by  
all,  
even by Chakotay and Tuvok. I'll miss the way he could reduce a  
complicated problem down to its bare essentials. Tuvok would  
describe a problem down to the most minute detail, then Tom in  
just  
a few raw words could reduce it to its bare essentials while  
still  
retaining all its crucial elements. There's another thing I'm  
going to miss, the way he had of saying "yes, ma'am," it just  
rolled  
off his tongue so naturally. I never even cared if it wasn't  
'crunch time,' though I never told him. Yes, I think I'm going  
to  
miss hearing him speak those words maybe most of all.   
  
The ship is now dull and solemn, devoid of life, its spark has  
been  
extinguished.   
  
End log.  
  
  
  
In engineering things were in a whirlwind. Where B'Elanna led,  
her  
staff followed, not always willingly, but they followed. Every  
system was checked and rechecked, every trivial maintenance task  
that could be accomplished was being performed. If they were  
busy,  
she was busy. It was the only way she could think of to survive.  
In the past, she had taken them along on these involuntary wild  
rides but this time it was different. In the past, if you had  
come  
across one of the engineering staff during one of these escapades  
they could be heard loudly complaining about the excess, and what  
was often deemed unnecessary, work. They would complain that the  
B'Elanna was being unreasonable and unfair. This time, however,  
all that could be heard was that, while they admitted that they  
were being worked hard and were tired, they all sympathized with  
the Chief Engineer. All knew of her feelings toward Voyager's  
former pilot and could see how deeply his death affected her. So  
her crew followed her, knowing that eventually, even the half-  
Klingon would either slow down or drop.  
  
The fourth morning since their departure from Prytolus started  
out  
like the other three had. After a few hours of restless sleep,  
the  
alarm rang and B'Elanna arose from the sofa she had been sleeping  
on still fresh with the memories of a dream, no a nightmare. She  
had been plagued with the same nightmare since the visit to  
Prytolus. Mostly, it just consisted of a jumble of images, the  
most disturbing was the image of the remains of his bloody  
uniform,  
she just couldn't get it out of her mind. Maybe she should go  
back  
to sleeping in her bed, she mused, maybe she would sleep better.   
Since his death though she couldn't bear to sleep there, it still  
smelt like Tom and it brought back too many memories, happy  
memories, but painful in their own way. She stumbled into the  
bathroom tired from lack of sleep and took her shower.   
Afterwards,  
she took the time to finally pick up her quarters for the first  
time since they had returned from the planet. There on the floor  
she spotted her dress uniform where she had thrown it in  
frustration. She picked it up and hung it in her closet,  
forgetting that Tom's drink had spilled on it and it should have  
gone in the refresher. She quickly tidied up the rest of her  
quarters and hurried out the door on the way to engineering--her  
refuge.  
  
Entering the turbolift she ran into Chakotay.  
  
"B'Elanna how are you feeling?  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling?" she snapped. "I can't sleep. I  
can't eat. All I do is think of him."  
  
"I know this isn't a good time, but I promised the Captain. Have  
you given any more thought regarding a memorial service for Tom?"  
he asked carefully steeling himself for her backlash.  
  
"I have."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Not yet Chakotay, not yet.. . . I'll tell you when, but I can't  
do  
it yet." she said firmly not even looking back at him as she  
exited  
the lift.  
  
By the tone in her voice he knew that he had picked a poor time  
to  
ask her. "Fine," he called after her "I'll tell the Captain, you  
just let me know when you're ready. Okay?" She nodded.  
  
  
  
Engineering was full of activity when she stormed in that morning  
and she immediately went to work issuing orders to various  
engineers and technicians. "Carey please check out turbolift 4,  
I  
was just in it and I think it . . . well just look at it."   
  
"Aye, aye." responded Carey crisply, knowing that he would  
probably  
find nothing.  
  
"Nicoletti, go down to the Mess Hall and help Neelix with his  
steamer, he says its acting up again, and don't come back until  
he  
is satisfied."   
  
"Right away."  
  
"Seven of Nine," she called.  
  
"Coming."  
  
"Seven, you can help me in jeffries tube 12."  
  
"Acknowledged." Seven picked up her maintenance kit and followed  
B'Elanna back out into the hall and into the nearest turbolift.   
  
They got off at level 5 and proceeded to the closest access point  
to JT 12. After crawling in quite a ways, they reached the  
juncture of another tube and the Chief Engineer put down her tool  
kit and started disassembling a control panel. The half-Klingon  
hadn't said a single word to the former Borg since they left  
engineering, the nightmare was still playing through her mind as  
if  
on continuous replay.  
  
"Lt. Torres?"  
  
"Yes Seven."  
  
"I worked on that control panel yesterday, it's in perfect  
working  
order." she observed.  
  
"Well just because it's the one you worked on yesterday, doesn't  
mean that it doesn't require service today. Tom," she choked,  
"always told me you can't judge a book by its cover."   
  
"Judge a book by its cover? Explain."  
  
B'Elanna continued to pull apart the control panel. "Well it  
means  
that just because something looks a certain way on the outside,"  
she explained as she removed a faulty conductor, "that that's not  
necessarily what it looks on...um...the...inside..." She  
suddenly  
stopped working, her hands still holding the defective item, her  
eyes focused on something thousands of miles away.   
  
"Lieutenant are you all right? Seven asked after several seconds  
had passed. "Lieutenant?"  
  
"Seven, what was the question?"  
  
"Are you functioning adequately?"  
  
"Ah... yes, I think so, maybe for the first time in...ah...finish  
this up Seven, if anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm in  
Sickbay."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
The Chief Engineer nodded and headed out the tubes on the way to  
see the Doctor, leaving the blond alone obviously puzzled.  
  
  
  
She entered the Sickbay a short time later carrying a parcel.   
"Activate EMH." she ordered as soon as the doors slid shut behind  
her.  
  
"Ah, Lt. Torres, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering, do you still have the remains of Tom's dress  
uniform?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Tell me you didn't have it cleaned yet."  
  
"I didn't have it cleaned yet."  
  
"I mean it, this isn't a joke, did have you refreshed it?"  
  
"No, not yet I've been rather busy training my new assistant." he  
said shaking his head. He never would have thought he would have  
admitted it, but he missed Tom, even though at times he had been  
a  
little unorthodox.  
  
"Would you do me a favor and get it and check something out for  
me?"  
  
"Of course, Lieutenant." he replied confusedly, and he turned to  
collect what remained of the still bloody uniform from this  
office.  
  
"You checked the blood and its Tom's right?" she asked when he  
returned.  
  
"Yes, you were here when I did it."  
  
"Did you check for anything else?"  
  
"No, what else did I need to check for?"  
  
"Can you go over the uniform again and tell me if there are any  
signs of other significant traces of DNA on the uniform?" she  
asked.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do."  
  
After a few tense minutes, the Doctor finished his examination.   
"No, there are no other significant traces of DNA on the  
uniform."  
  
"Nothing that might account for...say...animal saliva?"  
  
"No."  
  
One down and two to go but don't get your hopes up yet Torres,  
not  
yet.  
  
B'Elanna opened the package she was carrying and removed her own  
dress uniform. "Could you check this uniform and tell me what  
you  
find?"  
  
"Of course, but I still don't understand."  
  
"Please, just do it," she asked.  
  
After another anxious wait, longer that the first, the Doctor  
read  
off the tricorder results. "Other than what remains of your own  
DNA signature, there appears to be traces of a variety of  
chemicals, namely on the front of your uniform in the area of the  
stain, there's sodium, iridium, copper, ditholian, . . ."  
  
"I don't have time to hear the complete list, just extrapolate  
the  
results," she interrupted.   
  
"I would say, judging from the chemical makeup, that what's on  
your  
uniform would relate to possibly the ingredients of an alcoholic  
beverage, and" he stopped, suddenly it dawned on him why she had  
come to Sickbay.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say some type of narcotic."  
  
"Could this narcotic produce nausea and a fever, Doctor?"  
  
"Oh, yes, most definitely."  
  
Two down. "Thank you!" The half-Klingon kissed the surprised  
EMH  
and tapped her commbadge. "Lt. Torres to Captain Janeway!"  
  
"Yes, B'Elanna." replied the Captain obviously surprised by the  
exuberant tone of her Chief Engineer's voice.  
  
"Could you come to Sickbay, I have something to show you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What was that all about?" asked her First Officer turning  
towards  
the Captain also obviously questioning the half-Klingon's tone of  
voice.  
  
"I have no idea, want to come along and find out?"  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
B'Elanna was furiously pacing and in deep concentration when the  
Captain and Commanding Officer entered the Sickbay.  
  
"B'Elanna I hope you don't mind, but I've brought Chakotay  
along."  
  
"Not at all, he should hear this too." and she related what she  
had  
suspected and the Doctor had confirmed. "So Captain, taking into  
account the total lack of animal saliva and the presence of a  
drug/narcotic that was in his drink," she concluded "Tom might  
still  
be alive. At the very least though, we certainly don't have the  
whole story."  
  
"You're right." agreed the Captain, the Commander nodded his head  
in  
agreement.  
  
"Captain to Commander Tuvok."  
  
"Tuvok here."  
  
"Tuvok take us back to Prytolus, fastest speed possible."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain."  
  
That night as a demonstration of her faith that her mate was  
still  
alive, she slept again in her bed, deeply breathing in his scent  
that had remained on the sheets and pillows, and for the first  
time  
since that fateful night she slept undisturbed.  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Deception and Discovery  
  
"So are we ready to implement out plan?" Curielan asked Warlek.  
  
"Soon, I just want to make sure that the drugs I'm pumping into  
his  
system are at satisfactory levels. I still can't believe how  
much  
it took before we achieved our goals. These humans are more  
resilient than we thought."  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't look like he is under the influence of  
your drugs when it comes time for his speech."  
  
Madeel/Paris was sitting up in bed eating breakfast when Warlek  
entered the interrogation room the next morning and drew another  
syringe, this time not as full as the others had been. "So  
Madeel  
how are you this morning, are you ready for your medicine?"  
  
"I don't want another shot," he snapped, obviously irritated.   
"It  
makes me feel like I've got insects crawling around inside my  
head."  
  
"Now you know that the medicine is helping. You're not having  
those  
bad dreams anymore are you."  
  
Reluctantly, he admitted that the dreams had stopped. The dreams  
were always of a tanned, dark haired woman with an odd forehead,  
they weren't exactly bad dreams, but they disturbed his sleep, so  
he allowed the doctor to pull up the sleeve of his grey jumpsuit.  
  
"There," the doctor replied in a soothing voice as he finished  
giving him the shot, "that's better. Have you been reviewing the  
information I left you yesterday? Good, let's go over it  
together."   
  
  
Four hours later.  
  
"Now repeat after me: 'I have taken the time..."  
  
"I have taken the time," Madeel/Paris repeated in a monotone  
voice,  
his face devoid of all emotion with the drug in his system.  
  
"over the past several months..."  
  
"over the past several months."  
  
"You're doing wonderfully," the doctor motioned for his assistant  
to  
take his place. "Now, keep on going over this information with  
our  
patient, if you have any problems just call for me."  
  
"Very good Doctor."   
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
"Dr. Warlek, please come in," Curielan asked the doctor. "So  
tell  
me how is our little project coming along?"  
  
"Very good sir, I think you should be able to schedule the press  
conference in two days. He'll be ready then."  
  
"Wonderful!" beamed the Prime Minister. "The sooner we put this  
behind us the better. Just remember Doctor, he had better be  
convincing, I don't want a drugged-up, half-asleep man giving  
this  
speech, it has to look real, it has to be 'Madeel' on the  
podium."  
  
"It will, you can trust me, they'll all believe it's him. After  
all have I ever failed you?"  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Deception and Discovery  
  
Mr. Perkins don't bring us too close to Prytolus, I don't want  
them  
knowing that Voyager has returned.   
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
"Mr. Kim, are you detecting any audio or visual transmission?"  
  
"Not at this moment Captain, but I'll keep you informed."  
  
"Very good keep on it."  
  
Janeway tapped her commbadge. "Senior staff please report to my  
ready room in twenty minutes." "All except you Harry, I need you  
at communications." Tom needs you at communications.   
  
Harry nodded his head unknowingly echoing the same thought.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Captain, Chakotay, B'Elanna, Tuvok,  
Seven, and the Doctor had assembled in the Ready Room.   
  
"We are now in range of the planet, it is my plan to send a  
shuttle  
within transporter range of the capital of Prytolus. Mr. Tuvok  
you  
will pilot that shuttle." The Vulcan gave a brief nod. "The  
Prytolian's lack of a sophisticated sensing equipment shouldn't  
be  
able to detect a small shuttlecraft, I hope. Then Chakotay,  
B'Elanna, and myself will transport down to the planet, just  
outside of the capital. Doctor, I would like you to come to, you  
will stay with Tuvok while we are on the planet, unfortunately I  
would imagine that if we find Lt. Paris, he will require your  
services."  
  
"Captain, I have intercepted a signal from the capital city that  
you might find interesting." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Please patch it through to the Ready Room, Mr. Kim."  
  
"Aye, aye ma'am."  
  
The meeting attendees focused their attention on the view screen  
immediately behind the Captain. There on the screen was an  
apparent news broadcast already in progress.   
  
SO AFTER NOT HEARING FROM REVOLUTIONARY LEADER MADEEL IN OVER  
SIX  
MONTHS, HE WILL APPEAR AT A NEWS CONFERENCE TOMORROW AT HIGH SUN  
IN  
THE PRISON CONFERENCE ROOM.   
  
An obviously older televid of the man in question was being shown  
to the viewers, in fact it was the same one that Warlek had shown  
Tom. The crew noticed that while the people in the demonstration  
looked like the Pytolians they had met at the party, accept their  
splotches weren't all blue, most were green and some were red.  
  
A SOURCE FROM THE PRISON INFORMS US THAT HE WILL BE READING A  
SPEECH HE HAS PREPARED ADDRESSED TO HIS FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE  
WORKER CASTE. NEWSVID WILL KEEP YOU APPRAISED OF THE LATEST  
DETAILS AND WILL BRING YOU LIVE COVERAGE TOMORROW...NEXT ON...  
  
Just before the news segment ended, a much clearer picture of  
Madeel was shown. A collective gasp in the room was heard.  
  
"If this Madeel were human," concluded the Captain as she sat  
down,  
obviously stunned by what she had just witnessed, "he could be  
our  
Mr. Paris, this is just too much of a coincidence. We may have  
found a reason for what occurred that night on Prytolus. It also  
appears that the local government is being challenged by a  
potential violent group of workers. It all maybe tied in  
together.  
Mr. Kim, please come to the Ready Room."  
  
"Aye, ma'am."  
  
Harry entered the room almost immediately, anxious to be of any  
assistance. "Mr. Kim, please call up and review your activities  
during the night of Tom's disappearance I refuse to say death."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Using the console in the Ready Room he called up  
a listing of all his activities for that evening.  
  
"Harry, I assume the evening of the reception that you performed  
a  
search for Tom in the general area of his last known siting."  
  
"I did."  
  
With hands on the table she leaned toward the ensign. "By chance  
do your records show any type of interference in any of the  
buildings or areas that might have interfered with your attempts  
to  
locate the lieutenant?"  
  
"I'll check." After several moments a bewildered Kim looked up.   
"I didn't see this that evening, but there is one location in the  
immediate vicinity that might have caused some interference. It  
is  
a building about ten kilometers away from the Prime Minister's  
residence, it appears to have some type of force field around it.   
The energy it emits is low, but it could cause a disruption or  
false reading, especially if someone were inside and say lower  
than  
ground level."  
  
"Can you zoom in on that building and determine its function?"  
  
Harry worked the controls and after a few minutes looked up from  
the screen again, this time with a sly grin on his face. "There  
is  
a great deal of security surrounding the building along with  
thick  
walls and the like, that type of configuration would typically be  
used to either keep people out, let's say if you were guarding  
someone or something, or to keep people in, like if was a  
prison."  
  
Turning to address them all Janeway concluded "Interesting,  
another  
coincidence," and she sat back in her chair in obvious deep  
thought.   
  
After several minutes she had made up her mind. "This is what I  
propose we do. Commander Tuvok will pilot a shuttle and  
Chakotay,  
B'Elanna, and myself will be dressed and made up to resemble  
Prytolian's elite caste and we three along with the doctor will  
accompany him. Tuvok will fly us just close enough to safely  
transport us into the city, but not so close to be detected by  
them  
and then wait for our signal on their second moon. Mr. Kim and  
Seven I need you to stay behind and monitor the communications  
equipment. Our mission will be to gain access into the prison  
and  
attempt to rescue Mr. Paris. Mr. Tuvok time until Voyager will  
be  
in position so that we can launch the shuttle?"  
  
The stoic Vulcan responded "5 hours, 32 minutes, 17 seconds, at  
our  
current speed."  
  
"Very good, B'Elanna and Commander please accompany me to  
Sickbay,  
the Doctor has some work to do."  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Reintegration  
  
The four members of the away team met the following morning in  
Shuttlebay One. Each member was dressed appropriately and each  
had  
had their foreheads altered with numerous blue splotches.   
B'Elanna's transformation had taken longer than the others due to  
the fact that her forehead ridges had to be covered with a  
prosthetic substance before the blue dye would be applied.  
  
Unexpectedly, before they boarded the shuttlecraft Portsmouth,  
Ensign Garon approached them. The Bajoran requested that he  
bless  
the mission before they departed to which Janeway was glad to  
accommodate.   
  
Garon donned the religious vestments of his family and faith and  
proceeded to walk around the shuttle and the away team before  
coming to a stop at the bow of the Portsmouth. He raised both  
hands above his head. "May the prophets bless this mission and  
return to us that which has been lost." Garon then dipped his  
hands  
into a bowl of scented oil and wiped his hands along the nose of  
the shuttlecraft and again raised his hands above his head.   
"Return to us all that depart on this vessel this day. Praise to  
the prophets." Garon then picked up the bowl walked once more  
around the ship and the crew, who had been visibly moved by his  
blessing, finally stopping in front of Janeway. "Thank you for  
letting me do this Captain, I hope it will help."  
  
"We can use all the help we can get, thank you Ensign."  
  
The away team then boarded the vessel and before long the  
Portsmouth departed the shuttlebay.   
  
After about three hours of travel time they neared the location  
that had been designated to transport from and three of the crew  
prepared to beam down to the planet. "Mr. Tuvok we will signal  
you  
with three taps of my commbadge when we require you to beam us  
aboard."   
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"Then we are ready, please initiate transport."  
  
  
  
"Well so far, so good," Chakotay observed as they neared the  
prison  
building a couple of hours later, "but how are we going to get  
inside?"   
  
"I've been thinking about that," the Captain responded with a  
raised  
eyebrow typical of the Vulcan waiting for them to return to the  
shuttlecraft. "How about the direct approach combined with a  
deliberate distraction?"  
  
  
  
The crowd became heavier as they neared the prison. Members of  
all  
three sects were part of the crowd, but the division between the  
three were obvious, the workers to the right, the elite to the  
left, with the smaller religious caste in the middle.   
  
"Follow my lead," said the bespeckled Captain.  
  
  
After several minutes, they reached the entrance to the prison  
and  
the security staff.   
  
"Your identification badge?" asked the guard.  
  
"Oh, yes it's right here," said the Captain as she feigned a  
search  
for her identification. "Oh no," she pointed, "look at that,  
what  
are those workers doing in there!?" she yelled trying to sound  
concerned. "You've got to help my friend they're attacking her!"  
she said urgently as she pushed him into the room in an obvious  
gesture of concern of an unknown friend. "Hurry!" she said to  
the  
rest of the team, "get in there and get as close to the front of  
the room as you can!"   
  
"Katherine, I never knew you were such a good actress," Chakotay  
whispered in her ear.   
  
  
  
In the preparation room, Warlek as making the final arrangements  
for the debut of the new Madeel. During the previous twelve  
hours,  
the decreased dosage of medicine was affecting the pilot, causing  
him to experience flashbacks to his life before Prytolus, and it  
had been necessary to administer small electrical charges to keep  
him in line.   
  
"One more time Madeel, repeat the speech."  
  
"Go to hell!." Zap! Another jolt was given to the pilot and he  
commenced reciting the prepared statement.  
  
"Were ready Doctor."  
  
  
  
"Someone's coming out," whispered Chakotay.  
  
"Hurry, we have to get down front."  
  
From behind the podium, a door opened several bodyguards and  
officials entered the room. Finally, Madeel/Tom appeared.   
"Remember," the Doctor threatened the pilot, "you cooperate out  
there or I'll just press this little button again, but this time  
I  
might forget to remove my finger." The victim only nodded.  
  
As Madeel stepped up to the podium a gasp was heard throughout  
the  
room. "B'Elanna, is that Tom can you tell?" asked the Captain.  
  
B'Elanna approached even closer to get a better view. It was  
difficult to determine, but then she saw it with the man in  
question turned his head slightly. They had overlooked one  
thing,  
they hadn't taken the time to cover up a half-faded, crescent-  
shaped bite mark on his left jaw. "Captain, it's Tom, there is  
no  
mistake about it."   
  
The three former residents of the Alpha Quadrant's could hardly  
believe their eyes. There before them was their missing crewman,  
but he was obviously a shell of his former self. His eyes were  
glazed over and there was black circles around them from obvious  
lack of sleep, food, and stress.   
  
Kahless, what have they done to him, we need to get him out of  
here as soon as possible, back to the ship. thought B'Elanna as  
she took in Tom's wooden expression.   
  
The prime minister approached the podium "I would like to take a  
moment welcome everyone to our press conference, this is truly an  
important day in Prytolian history, and now I would like to  
introduce Madeel." he said as he motioned for Madeel/Tom to join  
him.  
  
"Fellow citizens of Prytolus," Madeel/Tom began remembering the  
words that had been drummed into his mind, "today I come before  
you  
a changed man, enlightened to the traditions of our proud  
people."   
  
  
As he had been coached at this moment, he looked into his  
audience.   
All eyes were on him. He started at the back of the room where  
people were still clamoring for entry to witness this important  
occasion. As his gaze focused on people nearer to him he noticed  
three people, a man and two women, trying to work their way  
through  
the crowd in an effort to get closer to him. And he returned to  
his speech.  
  
"I have taken the time over the past several months to  
re-evaluate  
my position and . . ."  
  
That man, the one of the three moving forward, looked familiar?   
No it couldn't be. Then suddenly a memory flashed in his brain.   
He could see this man, well he mostly looked like this man,  
except  
instead of the blue spots on his forehead there was a graphic  
marking over the left eyebrow. They were on a broken stairway  
together. The man was obviously hurt and he was trying to help  
him, stretching out his hand to him to help him span the breach  
of  
the broken stairway. Ah, he received a minor jolt, only  
perceptible to him. He shook his head to clear the memory and  
continued once more.   
  
"to re-evaluate my position and I have come to a conclusion . .  
."  
  
And that woman with the man, the one with the reddish, brown  
hair.   
There was something about her. In the memories that she conjured  
up, she was wearing different clothes, they were red and black  
and  
she also had no spots, no markings, but no spots. This wasn't  
making sense. Before he could be zapped a again he commenced the  
speech, still under the influence of the drug too much to notice  
the growing unrest in the back of the room.   
  
"He looks troubled, confused," Janeway whispered to B'Elanna who  
shook in head in agreement as they had finally made their way to  
stand right in front of Paris.   
  
"... come to the conclusion that what I have done in the past was  
a mistake, I should never have incited . . ."   
  
He looked at the second woman, the darker of the two, their eyes  
locked together, blue to brown, the memories were strong with  
this  
one. In his memories, she like the other two were missing the  
spots, but this one's forehead was ridged not smooth, she was the  
woman of his dreams. The memory he experience when he looked at  
her were of them floating alone in darkness. This particular  
memory, it strong. He could remember tender words spoken, she  
loved him? He was confused. Before Warlek could administer  
another warning jolt, violence erupted from the unruly crowd in  
the  
back.   
  
"That's not Madeel, what have you done with Madeel!" shouted a  
member of the worker caste. The one voice was joined with many  
others, all demanding to know what was going on. Out of the  
melee,  
an arm was raised, a shot fired striking Paris in the abdomen and  
he went down.  
  
"Quickly," Janeway urged her team. The three reached the podium.   
Chakotay had the Prime Minister in a bear lock with his phaser  
pointed at his head. The Captain and B'Elanna bent over Tom and  
gently hoisted him to his feet, pulling his arms over their  
shoulders so they could move him.   
  
With his phaser raised Chakotay motioned for everyone to back  
off.   
"Move back or I'll kill your Prime Minister," the Maquis  
promised.   
  
"Get back everyone, please," pleaded a terrified Curielan as he  
was  
forcibly led off the stage and into the crowd followed by the  
other  
three.   
  
As soon as they exited the building Janeway tapped her commbadge  
three times.  
  
Pushing Curielan aside, the transporter beam locked on to the  
four  
and they were beamed aboard the shuttle.   
  
As soon as the beam released them, B'Elanna and the Doctor   
placed  
Tom down on the bench in the rear of the shuttle. "Tuvok get us  
out of here and back to Voyager as soon as possible," the Captain  
ordered.  
  
The Doctor ripped open the pilots jumpsuit to examine the recent  
wound. "It looks like his wound was inflicted by a driven  
projectile." he informed the Captain.  
  
"Is it bad Doctor?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, in his condition, anything like this is bad,  
but for the moment it doesn't appear life threatening," he  
informed  
her as attempted to stop the bleeding. "Commander hold this in  
place while I run a diagnostic on Mr. Paris. He got out the  
medical tricorder and ran a scan on the pilot, "In addition to  
his  
abdominal injury, it appears that he is suffering from some  
degree  
of malnutrition, exhaustion, and there appears to be some type of  
drug or chemical in his blood stream."   
  
B'Elanna gently picked up her fiance's wrist to examine the  
straps  
that were still in place. "Captain?"  
  
"What do you think they are Lieutenant?  
  
"Well, maybe if I can remove. ..uh . . .one . . . there it's off.   
From the looks of it," she turned the item over in her hands to  
examine the underside, "it's some type of electrical charge  
device."  
  
"For what purpose?" asked Chakotay.  
  
"If I were to guess, I would say their purpose was to administer  
electrical shocks." she said solemnly. Tom, you've suffered so  
much.  
  
The Captain noticing the Klingon's distress patted her on the  
shoulder. "B'Elanna he is in good hands now, let's concentrate  
on  
getting him back to Voyager."   
  
  
Chapter 7 - Reintegration  
  
The Doctor and the Commander placed the pilot on a biobed. The  
rest  
of the away team hovered in the hallway awaiting the prognosis,  
the  
doctor activated the medical arch and proceeded to treat the  
pilot's injuries, including removing the object that was lodged  
in  
his abdomen. As he finished treating the abdominal injury with  
the  
dermal regenerator, the pilot stirred. "Mr. Paris can you hear  
me?   
Mr. Paris?"  
  
"Ah . . . oh . . ." he moaned as he opened his near lifeless blue  
eyes. Where was he now? Who was this man?  
  
"Take it easy you're going to be all right," the Doctor promised  
and  
raised his hand holding the regenerator to begin using it on the  
other injuries.  
  
Seeing the device in the doctor's hand and assuming that it was  
another pain administrator, the pilot visibly cowered bringing  
his  
arms up to cover his face and painfully pushing himself as far  
away  
from the doctor as was possible. "I'll be good, please don't,  
I'll  
say anything, just don't. . . ." he mumbled as he trembled in  
fear.   
To alleviate his distress, the EMH administered a hypospray to  
sedate his patient.  
  
The Doctor after assuring himself that the pilot's wounds had  
been  
treated and he was resting comfortably he asked the others to  
join  
him in his office.  
  
As they entered the Doctor's office, they all began speaking at  
once. "Calm down everyone. Mr. Paris is now resting, I've given  
him a sedative. From tests I have performed on his blood, there  
is  
still a significant amount of an unknown drug in his system.   
Unfortunately, I have no idea how long it will take for his body  
to  
rid itself of this chemical. The lieutenant did awake briefly  
and  
became very distraught when he saw me. For the foreseeable  
future,  
I am forced to restrict any visits to Mr. Paris. My temporary  
assistant and myself will be the only ones to attend to him.   
When  
he is able to deal with us without getting upset, then we can  
increase his visitations."  
  
"But Doctor, you can't mean me, surely I can see him?" asked  
B'Elanna.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said, we have to think what is best for  
Tom. You can call me anytime and I will let you know his  
condition. I'm doing this because it is necessary, not to be  
cruel."  
  
  
Four day later.  
  
A concerned Harry Kim approached the Chief's office door and  
requested admittance. What he saw shook him, B'Elanna was seated  
at her desk in the dark staring ahead as if in a trance.   
  
"B'Elanna?...Maquis?...B'Elanna?" he said each time louder and  
louder.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I just spoke with the Doctor, he says there is still no change."  
  
"I know, I spoke with him myself not too long ago. I was hoping  
by  
now there would be some improvement. The Doctor says that  
whatever   
they gave Tom is taking a while to clear his system. I wish I  
could help him."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
"But the Doctor..."  
  
"The Doctor sometimes is very ignorant," he bluntly explained.  
  
"What do you mean." she said shocked by the tone of Harry's  
voice.  
  
"I understand that the Doctor has asked that you to stay away  
from  
Sickbay, is that right?" She nodded her head sadly. "Well, you  
know sometimes even Doctors don't know what is right for their  
patients. Sometimes only the ones who love them know that. Do  
you  
understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's just this, as much as we respect and trust the Doctor, he  
is  
still only a holographic projection, he is not human. He cannot  
completely understand the connection that is formed between a man  
and woman, between you and Tom." She looked up at the young  
ensign  
sharply. "You may not be a doctor, B'Elanna, but you may be able  
to help our pilot better than the EMH."  
  
She recalled Tom's words the night before the Prytolian reception  
when he told her how much her touch meant to him, how much it  
comforted him. She knew what she had to do.   
  
"Thanks, I think I do understand. I don't know if I have ever  
told  
you, but Tom and I are very fortunate you have you as a friend."  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
She was going to get in trouble but she didn't care. It had been  
four days since Tom had been rescued, and only the Doctor had  
been  
allowed to see him. She was going to do something about it  
regardless of the consequences.   
  
The Doctor turned to her as she entered the Sickbay carrying a  
satchel. "Doctor, where is Tom?" she asked.  
  
"I put him in the private room, he seems to be more comfortable  
there, but he is still confused, still thinks he is back on  
Prytolus."  
  
"I need to see him."  
  
"I can't allow it."  
  
"You don't understand, I'm not asking you I'm telling you. I  
know  
you are doing all you can for him, but what you're doing isn't  
enough."  
  
"I've done all that anyone can do, I've treated his wounds, seen  
that he has all the proper nutrition, sleep . . ."  
  
"I'm not blaming you Doctor," she interrupted, "but you can't  
touch  
him and convey the love behind the touch, you can't do what I can  
do for him. That's why I have come, and no one is going to stop  
me. I'm not leaving here until I've had my chance to help him  
and  
if you try to stop me, well let's just say that I might forget  
how  
to work on your portable holographic projector." She defiantly  
marched into the isolation room, not looking back at the Doctor.   
  
There before her curled up in a ball facing the wall trying  
fretfully to sleep, lay her fianc . As she got closer. she could  
hear him mumbling words over and over, "don't . . . can't . . .  
stop."  
  
"Oh Tom," she said as she placed her parcel on the floor and she  
sat  
down on the chair beside the bed. She continued to gently talk  
to  
him, telling him that he was safe and that she would take care of  
him. Finally, his breathing evened out and he quieted down.   
  
  
"Doctor to the Captain."  
  
"Yes Doctor, is everything all right? Is Tom okay?"  
  
"That's what I'm calling you about. Lt. Torres burst into  
Sickbay  
a little while ago demanding to see Tom against my orders. She  
is  
in his private room and refuses to leave. From the looks of it,  
she is prepared to stay for quite a while."  
  
"I'll be down shortly, Captain out." She turned to her First  
Officer, "Commander would you please accompany me."  
  
"So Doctor what's going on?" asked the Captain as she and the  
Commander entered the EMH's office. The Doctor was observing his  
monitoring screens.   
  
"Well for starters I'm out here and she's in there," he accused  
as   
he appointed at the monitor that was recording the events in the  
private room.  
  
"From the looks of it, everything seems to be under control. In  
fact, Lt. Paris actually appears to be resting rather  
comfortably,"  
commented the Captain.  
  
"Well yes," he reluctantly admitted and obviously flustered, "he  
is  
but . . ."  
  
"But nothing, maybe Lt. Torres should have been allowed to see  
him  
a long time ago. In fact, I'm going to have to override your  
previous orders. Come with me, I want speak to both you and  
B'Elanna."  
  
The Captain opened the door to the private room and she entered  
followed by the Commander and the Doctor.   
  
"Captain, I can explain . . ." began the Klingon.  
  
"You don't have to B'Elanna, I haven't come in here to criticize  
your actions, in fact quite the opposite. Doctor, I expect the  
two  
of you to work together towards your common goal. I'll check  
back  
this evening. Come on Chakotay, let's leave them alone."  
  
At the sound of voices, Tom again started to become restless and  
she reached over and gently rubbed his back. At first he  
flinched  
at her touch, but gradually he relaxed. The rest of the day  
proceeded much the same way with the Doctor only coming in to  
inject nutrients into the patient. After her evening meal, the  
Captain returned.  
  
"So how's it going Doctor?"  
  
"Well, I have to admit he certainly is not as agitated, he has  
slept rather peacefully. I guess I'll never understand human  
feelings."  
  
"It's okay Doctor, it is sometimes difficult for humans  
themselves  
to understand."  
  
  
  
Laying on a cot that the Doctor had brought in, B'Elanna had been  
able to sleep on and off during the night, awaking only to  
comfort  
Tom when he became restless.   
  
The next morning, after she had her breakfast she opened her  
parcel  
and extracted two candles and placed on the end table next to the  
bed and requested that the computer softly play some of Tom's  
favorite songs. As she was lighting the candles, the Doctor came  
in to check on his patient.   
  
"Why the candles and music Lieutenant?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I don't know if it is going to help  
but Tom loves the smell of vanilla and these candles will emit  
that  
scent. I thought maybe that as well as the music might bring  
back  
memories, happy memories."  
  
"I see, well I suppose it couldn't hurt." At the sound of the  
outer  
door opening, he turned to leave the room, another crewmember  
required the Doctor's services.  
  
B'Elanna then proceeded to tidy up her appearance and brushed out  
her hair that had been tangled during the night in front of the  
mirror on the wall  
  
As she put down the brush, she glanced over the bed and noticed  
that she was being watched through half-opened blue eyes.  
  
"I know you," he said softly. It was more of a statement than a  
question."  
  
"You do, my name is B'Elanna, do remember I was here with you  
yesterday? Do you remember me rubbing your back?" she asked  
carefully as she walked over to sit down on the bed beside him.  
  
He nodded. Who was this beautiful woman? Why was he so  
comfortable with her? He sniffed the air, smelling the scent  
being emitted from the candles and noticed that music was softly  
playing. Why did the fragrance in this room and the music seem  
familiar?   
  
"You like the smell and the music?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Would you like something to eat? Are you hungry?"  
  
He nodded again.   
  
"I'll be right back with something, I promise."  
  
  
In a little while, she returned with a light breakfast consisting  
of fruit and toast, along with a glass of milk. Sitting down  
beside him again, she helped him with his breakfast. All the  
while  
his blue eyes never left her face. Who is she? He should know.  
  
"B'Elanna, how do I know you?" he asked as he reached up and  
touched  
her forehead, his fingers exploring the ridges.  
  
"We've known each other for about five years, Tom. Do you know  
that your name is Tom?"  
  
He shook his head, everything was so confusing. "They told me my  
name was Madeel, my name is Madeel," he persisted repeating the  
mantra while rubbing his wrists.  
  
"No it's not, those people were trying to trick you, use you."   
She  
grabbed him by the hands and showed him that the straps had been  
removed from his wrists. "There gone Tom, those people, the ones  
with the spots on their foreheads, they can't hurt you any more.   
You're home, you're safe," she explained as she reached up and  
smooth  
his sleep-tousled hair away from his forehead. She then got up  
and  
got the mirror that was hanging on the wall and her parcel and  
went  
back to him and placed the mirror in his hands. "Look Tom, this  
is  
really you." But he was reluctant to raise the mirror  
remembering  
the last time he had been forced to look into one and what he had  
discovered.   
  
B'Elanna rummaged in the satchel and extracted two holographic  
picture plates. "Maybe you'll remember this, it was taken about  
two years ago at Neelix holographic resort on this ship. See,"  
she  
said pointing to each of the figures, "this is Harry, Joe Carey,  
me, and here you are wearing that, um, "Big Daddy" shirt you love  
so much. And this one, she handed him the other one, this was  
taken about three months at an engagement party their engagement  
party."  
  
Who were these people, they seemed somewhat familiar. And that  
was  
him, no spots? He seemed so happy, especially in the second  
picture? Was he ever that happy? He finally tilted the mirror up  
and ran his hand over the bare forehead, no spots, and looked  
back  
at B'Elanna, tears in his eyes, he was so confused.   
  
"There all gone Tom, the Doctor removed them." she explained.   
  
"B'Elanna? Who am I? I don't know anymore, I just don't know."   
The tears started to fall. He dropped the mirror and he began to  
tremble.   
  
The half-Klingon took the disturbed man in her arms and hugged  
and  
comforted him by softly patting his back. "You're Lt. Thomas  
Eugene  
Paris," she explained to the confused man holding him close she  
hadn't held him like this for a long time, "you're the 'Best  
Damned  
Pilot of the Delta Quadrant,' you're a friend to many people on  
board  
this ship, and you're my ... my fiance. Tom, I love you, I want  
you  
to come back to me. I need you...I need you." They held each  
other rocking back and forth and cried for a long time.  
  
The Doctor had quietly watched this exchange from the doorway, he  
had learned a lot this day. You could move mountains with a lot  
of  
love, patience, music, and maybe a couple of candles.  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
Five days later.  
  
"So Doctor, how is Tom doing today?" Janeway asked that  
afternoon.  
  
"A lot better, Captain, the change since B'Elanna has been here  
has  
been remarkable. That substance he was injected with has all but  
left his system. He's a changed man. He has even asked that  
Ensign Kim come by after his shift. It'll take a little bit  
longer, but after what he went through he has already made  
significant progress. In fact, I plan on releasing him to  
B'Elanna's care tomorrow morning."  
  
"How much has he remembered?"  
  
"Most of it, there are still some minor memories he can't recall.   
I would imagine that by the end of next week even those will  
return  
and he will be the similar sometimes obnoxious Tom Paris we call  
know. There are other memories of his time with the Prytolian's  
though that I wish I could erase.   
  
  
  
Harry stopped by shortly after leaving the bridge that afternoon  
and stuck his head in the private room. B'Elanna and Tom where in  
there softly talking, with the pilot laughing every once in a  
while. "Hi, am I interrupting something?" he asked with a grin  
on  
his face. When they brought Tom on board he didn't think he  
would  
see him laugh again.   
  
"No, not at all Harry, it's nothing we can't get back to,"  
replied  
the half-Klingon her face light with relief.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Tom, it's good to see you. I brought you one of my data  
padds  
you've been wanting to read."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he reached for the padd. "It's good to see  
you. B'Elanna tells me I need to thank you for her being here."  
  
"It was nothin'," blushed Harry.   
  
"No it wasn't and I'll never forget it."  
  
  
*** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ *** ^^^ ***  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"You know there are some things I wish I didn't remember," Tom  
said  
to B'Elanna as he poked about the Leola Root Surprise. Before  
long  
he was joined by Harry and Seven.   
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes, Seven."  
  
"I'm ready." she said out of the blue.  
  
He was confused, "For what?"  
  
"The rest of the story," demanded the blond.  
  
"What story?"  
  
It was Kim's turn now. "You know Professor Mofek?"  
  
"Oh, that story. Well you have been patient." All eyes were  
trained on him hanging on his every word. "Where did we leave  
off."  
  
"You didn't!" they chorused.  
  
"Can anyone join this discussion?" asked the Commander as he  
approached with the Captain.  
  
"Of course, Tom's about to tell us about Professor Mofek and how  
he  
got the Vulcan to show some emotion." explained Harry.  
  
"Morose Mofek, that was you?" said the Commander incredulously.  
  
"Well yeah," he sheepishly replied, "but I can't take all the  
credit, I did have some help."  
  
"After this happened," the Captain explained, "the story made its  
way all through the fleet, Tom's class had accomplished the  
impossible. In fact," she said turning to the pilot, " I was  
with  
your father when he found out, he laughed so hard he was almost  
rolling on the floor."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," he contradicted. "After the  
episode,  
he contacted me and I was informed that I would be attending  
Arctic  
Survival Camp for half of my summer vacation, he certainly wasn't  
laughing then."   
  
"Well I can vouch for him, I'd never seen him laugh so hard," she  
shook her head remembering.  
  
The Commander was getting impatient this time. "So Tom, tell us  
what happened?"  
  
"Okay, it started like this. About two-thirds of the way through  
the spring semester, a couple fellow students and yours truly  
came  
up with a plan to make that Vulcan facade crack, or at least  
wobble  
a bit. I don't know if you remember," he said looking at each  
former Starfleet cadet, "but Mofek was a creature of habit.'   
Those that had the misfortune to attend his class nodded their  
heads in agreement. "He always started each lecture with a cup of  
herbal tea. It was always the same, all the cadets would file in  
for the class, he would sit down, pour a cup of tea, spoon in one  
level teaspoon of honey, stir it exactly five times, drink it  
down,  
and then he would begin the lecture from hell. Exactly  
forty-five  
minutes into the lecture, he would stop talking, walk over the  
west  
wall and open all five windows exactly half-way -- never  
two-thirds  
or one-third always exactly half-way, rain or shine. He would  
then  
turn his back to the class and observe that we were all vertical,  
you know awake, turn back again to the open windows deeply inhale  
the fresh air, and then go back to his desk, sit down, pour  
another  
cup of herbal tea, and the ritual would begin all over again."   
Tom  
at this moment, took a sip from his own cup of herbal tea and  
continued with the tale.  
  
"That spring I was seeing this voluptuous red head. Linda was  
enrolled in a clerical program in the nearby community college.   
She was fun to be with, had a figure that wouldn't quit..."  
  
"Watch it helmboy, or you'll be sleeping alone wedding or no  
wedding." warned the half-Klingon.  
  
"...but she wasn't the brightest thing to come out of the cabbage  
patch," he continued.  
  
"Now, we found out from the custodian that some repair work was  
going to be done on the outside of the building the following  
week  
which would involve scaffolding, cranes, etc. So we met with the  
construction workers the beginning of the next week and devised  
our  
plan. That Thursday began just like any other, first the tea  
ceremony, then the first half of the lecture, then the windows  
where opened, and he turned back to the class. Not a sole was  
sleeping, in fact inside that Vulcan exterior he was probably  
wondering why we looked so alert for a change. Then came the  
moment that would go down into the annals of Starfleet Academy."  
he  
said savoring the anticipation.  
  
"And" they all said to prompt him"   
  
"And he turned around to take his customary breath of fresh air  
and  
his breath caught in his throat, his eyebrows shot up, and I  
thought his eyeballs were going to jump out of his head. There  
perched sexily on the scaffolding was Linda wearing the barest of  
black bikinis waving at the Professor and blowing him kisses, the  
whole classroom erupted in laughter." Telling this story had  
caused Tom to laugh until tears rolled down his cheeks and he was  
not alone. "Morose Mofek actually dismissed us all from class  
forty-five minutes early that day, probably it was probably the  
only time that had ever happened during his whole teaching  
career."  
  
"That's one class that I wish I had taken," replied the Commander  
who had laughed so hard he had to wipe away the tears that  
coursed  
down his cheeks. The rest of the audience had to concur, they  
would also have to concur that it was good to have Tom back.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Okay, this is the part where I request e-mail, so here it goes.   
  
Please send e-mail to "PJ in NH" at kelhapam@lr.net, if only just  
to tell me you've read the story and survived. If you did manage  
to  
get to the end of it without having to resort to going to the  
Emergency Room, I would be interested in hearing from you  
regarding  
what part/chapter of the story you enjoyed the most. Thanks.   
I'm  
desperate to know if all the time I've been spending lately has  
been worth it.  
  
And this is the part where I thank my husband and daughter for  
letting me indulge in this creative endeavor--I'd thank my dog,  
but  
he just destroyed my gloves! Maybe next time.  
  



End file.
